The Other Granger
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Emily, the younger sister of Hermione Granger, has always felt second best to her famous magic sister. She knows her parents favor Hermione because of this. It makes her almost depressed at the young age of ten. What happens when, on Emily's eleventh birthday, she gets the same letter?
1. The Midnight Talk

own nothing in "Harry Potter". If I did, I would not be here, but I would be making out with Draco Malfoy. All I own is my characters and the main plot of the story.

Emily's P.O.V.

June 15th

Chapter 1

I was asleep in my bedroom when I heard a knock on my door. Shooting up, I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 12:36 am in bright green. The light of it stung my newly awoken eyes. I squinted and almost groaned at it.

Remebering that someone was at the door, I asked "Who is it?", even though I already knew.

"It's me, Emily", whispered my older (by only one year) sister Hermione.

"What in God's name are you doing up at this time? I don't know if you remember this Hermione, but 'Muggles' like to sleep." I knew I had no right to be mean to her, but I was tired. I was studying all night last night for the next school year. Remebering that, I put my face back in my pillow.

I know what you're saying. What a nerd, right? Well, no. You have to meet Hermione to meet a real nerd. She locks herself up in that room of hers studying magical things. She told me about some of them, such as Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, or more commonly known as DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. At first, the class that sounded most appealing was DADA. Then, Hermione told me about the weird teacher that had some dark wizard, known as Voldemort, attached to the back of his head. This made me rethink my choice.

Back to the current situation, Hermione asked through the door "I know. I thought I was one for 11 years! Can I please come in? I need to talk to you."

I groaned through the softness of the heaven-like object. She must have heard it because the next thing I knew, she sat down on my bed.

"Emily, you look just like Ron right now." She laughed, but I was completely lost. Sitting up, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. She never talked about her friends. Not that she really had any here. She was labeled a nerdy freak, and being siblings with her made me one too. Not that it bothers me. I was a loner from birth.

She must have realized that she had given me too much information in her 'new' no muggles life, because she cleared her throat and went back to her business-like demeanor.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. We will be going twice this summer." She looked like she was explaining something to a two year old. I grimaced at her.

"Why are we going twice? Why not just go once and get it all over with? And what do you mean 'we'...?" Hermione, mom, and dad went without me last year. I was left with a nanny.

I shivered at the memory of Madam Geniveve Ezra Abernathy. She was the physical kind of nanny. If you disobeyed her, depending on the severity of the action, she usually gave you a slap. My parents, nor Hermione ever knew, not like they paid that much attention to me anyways.

"Well, we are going twice because I want to pick up things at separate times. Materials, such as quills, cauldrons, and parchment will be first. Then, at the later trip, I will pick up robes, ink, and books. You will be going with mother, father, and I for the first trip."

"What about the second one?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"For your information, I will be meeting with my friends there, so you will not be going then." Replied Hermione, sounding very snotty.

I laughed bitterly, and snapped, "Like I wanted to go anyways. Now, if you don't mind, will you please leave 'Oh Great Magical Hermione'? The 'normal girl' has to sleep."

Her face softened, and a frown etched it's way onto it.

"I'm sorry, Emily. You can come of you want to. Ron and Harry would love to meet you. Ron even has a sister your age. Her name is Ginny. From what I've heard, you two sound like you would get along great."

I could tell she really felt bad. Her and my parents had been neglecting me lately. Ever since she came home from Magic School it was"Hermione, how was your first year?" or "Hermione, that was so brave!". My absolute favorite was "Wow, Hermione, nothing could ever make us prouder!" Yes, my own parents said this, right infront of me.

I thought about this, really considering it. Did I want to be the only non-magical person in front of so many amazing people? No, I didn't, but the look on Hermione's face told me she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I guess." I replied, even though I really did not want to feel inferior to anyone. I already have enough of that with Hermione.

"Good. We will be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron in Leadenhall Market tomorrow at 9:00 o'clock. Be up by 8:00." She said giving me a look that told me she would leave me if I wasn't up by then. So much for nice Hermione. I nodded and shooed her out.

Laying my head back down, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I was magical.

With that thought, I fell asleep, dreaming of magic wands and earwax flavored jelly beans.

Okay, so I hoped you liked my story! I would really appreciate it if you checked out my others!

Anyways, if y'all can give me any advice on ways to better my writing, then please tell me! I have no Beta, but I am still looking!

Again, Thank y'all!

Emily


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

own nothing in "Harry Potter". If I did, I would not be here, but I would be making out with Draco Malfoy. All I own is my characters and the main plot of the story.

Emily's P.O.V.

June 16th

"I told you to be up by 8:00! How could you sleep in till 8:48?" Hermione hollered when she walked in my room.

Groaning, I sat up and replied "I didn't have to take a shower. I took one last night."

"Well, get up. Now!" She came over to my bed and flipped me out on the floor.

"Damn, she's demanding..." I grumbled as I walked to my closet.

Throwing on a my flowy pink and cream lace shirt and some light high-waisted shorts, I put on my favorite tie-up shoes and went to brush my hair. I grabbed my hair and threw threw it up in a half-ponytail. I put a little bow in it to make it look cute.

I don't like makeup, so no need for that.

Looking in the mirror and deciding it was the best I could do. I grabbed my cream and brown knapsack. This had all of my money, notebooks, and pens in it. If I lost this, I would die...

"Hurry up, Emily, or we'll leave you!" Hermione yelled from downstairs.

I knew that Hermione was not joking by any means, so I ran down the stairs and into the living room, accidentally bumping into her when I did so.

"Merlin, hurry up! It's 9:05! Let's go!" She nagged.

"I am, Hermione. God, stop pushing me!" She had her arm around my abdomen,pushing me outside.

I hate pushy people. Hermione knows this and yet, she still loves to annoy me.

When we finally made it out to my family's old car, we hopped in and begun our journey for Leadenhall Market.

As time passed, I realized that I was very excited to see this amazing place. I had never really seen magic before, besides what Hermione did when she was younger. Maybe I could even buy some things from shops! I hope Hermione won't be uptight about everything though...

For thirty minutes all I had to do was look out a window and year Hermione talk about her new life.

After about twenty minutes, my eyes started to droop, only to be instantly woken up be Hermione.

"Aren't you excited? You get to witness magic today!" She practically screamed.

Wow, was Hermione actually trying to be nice to me? That's a first...

Looking at her in bewilderment, I smiled back and answered, "Yes, I really am. Do you think I could possibly buy something today?" giving her my famous puppy dog eyes.

She looked as though she was debating on whether or not to let me, but she finally said, "I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll have to give you a few of my galleons, sickles, and knuts though. They do not take muggle money in Diagon Alley. Also, I must warn you about something."

I nodded for her to continue. "Not all wizards are good. Some are evil. I need to warn you to stay on the main street of Diagon Alley. Do not go wondering around near a street called 'Knockturn Alley'. The witches and wizards down there aren't good. The people down there... they don't take too kindly to muggles, or even muggle-born witches. When one goes down there, it is because of something bad. There are cursed, evil objects down there that can kill you, so I suggest you stay away from down there."

Suddenly scared out of my mind, I just numbly nodded my head. I couldn't believe things like that actually existed. I just hope I don't accidentally wonder down the pathway to that evil place... What was the name again? Oh, nevermind, I'll remember it later.


	3. Gringotts and Galleons

I own nothing in "Harry Potter". If I did, I would not be here, but I would be making out with Draco Malfoy. All I own is my characters and the main plot of the story.

Emily's P.O.V.

June 16th

Chapter 3

When we arrived to the market place, Hermione jumped out the car faster then I would have thought possible. She must have been very excited to get her new books and school supplies. I'll never understand her.

When we met at the front of the car, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me to a dark, creepy tavern. It held a sign out in front called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. I gave her a warning look. I wasn't a wizard. I was full 'Muggle'. They wouldn't accept me. Remembering what Hermione told me, I almost stopped walking all together.

Hermione noticed my hesitation and turned around.

"Calm down, Emily. Not all wizards are bad. I know quite a few who are very good." Hermione tried to reassure me.

I nodded my head, though I was still a little shaken up, knowing that, with one spell, I would drop dead. Yes, Hermione told me about the curses that are so named 'Unforgivable', and what each of these curses do. She told me about the Imperius, Cruciatus, and the Killing Curse. The Imperius Curse controls a being, the Cruciatus curse tortures a being, and the Killing Curse is kind of explanatory, don't you think...?

With Hermione practically dragging me, we were far ahead of our parents. You could tell that Hermione was excited by her smile. It was as wide as the cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was a very shocking thing to witness, seeing as she hardly ever smiled at home.

Once we were at the front door of what looked like the 'Leaky Cauldron', Hermione opened the door, and it led to a very dark room which was full of people. Some of these said people looked, some didn't even bother, and some looked like they couldn't sit up.

A man, the bartender, seemed to recognize Hermione.

"Look everyone. Its Hermione Granger. She helped Harry Potter defeat He Who Must Not Be Named last year!" Hermione's face turned red at the sudden attention. Everyone walked or stumbled up, congratulating her, while I stood on the sidelines and waited for mom and dad.

"What are you doing here so early, Ms. Granger?" asked a very sketchy woman, who was sporting a black robe, black hat, and a big mole.

"I wanted to come supply shopping early, before all of the crowds come in. I came with me sister and parents." She said, gesturing over to me.

With everyone's curious faces on me, I shrunk back and looked down.

Whispers erupted among the crowd. "Muggles... How fascinating." or "Why is there a muggle among us?"

I mean, I know everyone has different opinions, but sometimes you should really keep those to yourself.

My mom and dad chose the perfect time to burst in. The pair looked out of place in their vests and bright colors compared to the black wizarding robes.

Once my parents came into the tavern, everyone sort of dispersed from around us.

When she was done with a conversation with an elderly bartender, she took me by the hand and led me to a back room. This consisted of a brick wall.

I looked at Hermione, confused. This was definitely not Diagon Alley, but Hermione just smiled and walked up to the wall with a hop in her step.

She tapped a pattern in brick wall. I didn't really see it, though I think the pattern was 3 up, 2 across.

What I did see though, was the wall of bricks folding in on themselves to reveal much more!

There were shops, shops, and more shops! Shops selling everything from ink and parchment to brooms, wands, and owls! It was all so fascinating!

Not many people were crowding around, which is why Hermione must have suggested to come so early. It made since seeing as the walk way was already pretty tight.

Hermione turned to me and said "Now, if you behave yourself, after I visit my vault at Gringotts, I may ask mom and dad if you can walk around. I will even give you some knuts, sickles, and maybe a few galleons."

I stares confusingly at her, "What's the difference?"

"Well, there are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles in one Galleon. So, if my math is correct, there is 493 Knuts in a Galleon. The Knut is the little bronze coin. The Sickle is the silver coin, and the Galleon is the gold coin." She told me.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah, bronze, silver, gold." I replied, honestly.

She gave me a condescending look. Her face was the same, as though she was talking to a child.

"Maybe I should go with you."

"No no no no no! Again, no! You can just write it down. I'll be fine, I promise." I tried convincing her because I seriously, do not need, nor want, her to come with me.

"Are you absolutely positive because I do not need you getting into trouble. Knowing you, you would accidentally wonder into the wrong side of Diagon Alley, and I would have to come and help you."

I could tell that she had no faith in me whatsoever. Anyone could, if you just listened to the way she talked to me.

"Hermione, I am not barmy! I think I would know not to go down a scary, dark looking alleyway." I was getting very tired of her being snobby and stuck-up just because she had her little gifts!

"I'm not saying you are! I just want you to be careful! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! I don't have any idea what I would do if something did." There she goes saying stuff like that, and suddenly I feel like the bad guy.

"I know. I just hate it when I'm treated like a child. I'm mature and I just want people to start treating me like I am." Most of this was true. I did hate being treated like a child compared to Hermione. I mean, she was less than a year older than me! Everyone around me acts as though she's already an adult.

"I know you hate it, but it's only because you are the baby of the family. Everyone feels the need to protect you, even me. I promise that I will try stop treating you like a baby. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, actually meaning it.

"Now that that's settled you two, I think it'd be best if we went to the wizarding bank you were talking about earlier, Hermione. How's that sound?" My father's kind voice rang out.

"That'd be fantastic! I can get Emily her money, and she can go explore Diagon Alley!" Hermione exclaimed.

I was so excited! Mentally, I made a list of all the things I wanted to do as I walked past the stores.

The list in my mind consisted of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, which looked cool, as it had feathers and a bunch of weird creatures that I wanted to see closer up,

Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, which had telescopes, Magical Menagerie, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Gambol and Japes, and Flourish and Blotts.

As Hermione and I walked side by side, I couldn't help but gape at everything. It was all so much! After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at this big ivory building. It was curved inward and apparently was called Gringotts, as it had it written in golden letters. As we were about to walk in, people were walking out, giving us strange looks. Probably because we aren't like them, I sighed. I'd never be like them, nor would I ever be special like Hermione.

Right before we were about to walk in, Hermione turned to both my parents and I and said "Now, you are about to see a type of creature called a goblin. They are very bright, but not at all friendly, so Emily, I suggest you stay close." I nodded to this.

The walkway was a long path, but I wasn't concerned with that. I was more concerned with the little creatures behind all of the desk. They were short, and most were stout. They had large ears and noses. I was kind of scared, but I wasn't going to let anyone else know that. I guess these were the goblins Hermione was talking about.

Every step I took in the room echoed off the walls for what seemed like forever, but in reality, couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, and I would like to enter my vault." Hermione said, just loud enough for the goblin above us to hear.

He looked up at her, over his old round spectacles, and asked, "Do you have your key, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione then preceded to pull something out of her pocket, a long beautifully decorated key. She smiled and handed it to him, to which he nodded and hopped off his desk.

"Follow me." He said in a curt voice. Well, that's not rude at all, I thought, as we followed him into a dark corridor, lit only by torches. At the end of the corridor, there was a cart, which looked big enough for all of us. After seeing Hermione get into it, I followed, nervously behind her.

Slowly, both my parents and the creature, who was now carrying a torch of his own, climbed into the cart. The cart began rolling forward, faster and faster, until all my brown eyes could see was a blur.

A few minutes later, we came to a quick stop, basically slinging me forward. The creature quickly got out, to which my mother, father, sister, and I followed. We all slowly followed him to a big door. He slipped the key into a little hole and the door began to unravel!

Inside it was dark until the goblin walked in, lighting up the room. In there, there was many many coins. Most were silver or bronze, but there were still a lot of golden pieces. Hermione walked up to the coins, grabbed a few handfuls of each and stuck them in her bag. Then she handed the bag to me.

"Inside there are at least 60 galleons, 50 sickles, and 70 knuts. Get what you want. I want you to at least have a little fun. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron at twelve for lunch. Does that sound okay?" Hermione said with a smile.

I nodded, unable to contain my happiness at being able to go off on my own. I wonder what adventures and mischief I can cause in three hours...


End file.
